EL DESTRUCTOR no, Ishida-kun
by Kuchiki aNgEl
Summary: Porque él era tal vez el Quincy más orgulloso, podría llamarse a sí mismo mentiroso, traidor y hasta asesino. Pero para ella era su admirado nakama Ishida-kun (SPOILER SAGA ACTUAL DEL MANGA) ONE-SHOT.


**Un pequeño one-shot que deseaba escribir, espero ponerme al día con mis demás historias esta semana y la siguiente.**

**Espero que les guste, DESDE AHORA ADVIERTO: Que si buscas algo tierno y feliz no creo que este fic llene tus expectativas y busques algo más sweet.**

_**DISCLAIMER: Bleach y sus personajes son de Tite Kubo, yo solo hago esta historia sin fines de lucro y con propósito de entretener, de fan para fan.**_

_**ADVERTENCIA SPOILER SAGA ACTUAL**_

_**EL DESTRUCTOR... no, Ishida-kun.**_

El Quincy sostenía el cuerpo inerte de su amiga. ¿Qué había hecho?, ella no lo vio venir, el arco y las flechas destruyendo los rikkas* que lo protegieron. En menos de un instante los broches azulados estaban rotos y quemados por flechas de reatsu. Sin poderes eh indefensa ella cayo, ni siquiera grito de dolor. Solo vio como ella se desplomaba. La llevo lejos de ahí y reviso la herida. Era demasiada sangre saliendo de su pecho. Ella decía que no le dolía, ella lo miraba pensativa sin decir nada, sabía lo que pensaba: traidor. O pensó saber lo que pensaba. Él estaba desesperado, no era lo que planeo, ella había roto con todas sus expectativas, ¿Por qué aun confiaba en el?... imposible.

-¡Por kami! ¡Vas a estar bien solo debemos retener la herida!, si encontramos a un shinigami tu...- claro que no podrías, si encuentras a un shinigami será la muerte definitiva de ella, el shinigami peleara, además de que los quincys no la salvaran, es una enemiga, para ellos. Los shinigamis no lo escucharan. Y ella lo sabe, ¿lo odia?, ¿Por qué lo mira así?

-Ishida-Kun... gracias...

¿Por qué le agradecía?, estaba ensangrentada y moribunda, y también sin poderes por su maldita culpa, estaban en la SS y era demasiada densidad espiritual para una humana, él la había desconocido y por eso la atacaron. ¡¿POR QUÉ LE DABA LAS GRACIAS?!

Ella sonreía inocentemente pero se notaba su cansancio.

-Inoue-san, perdóname, por favor, solo debes aguantar un poco- eres un mentiroso, sabes que no puedes hacer nada aunque la curaran en ese momento no podrían restaurar los órganos vitales, la flecha del destructor destruyen, no exorcizan no habrá segunda oportunidad, es demasiada sangre. Sobre tu blanco uniforme queda e líquido vital de ella, su sangre. Es irónico porque aunque no la atacaste tú la asesinaste.

-Somos amigos, ¿no?

Asientes y dices que sí, sus ojos están perdiendo brillo. Y esa débil sonrisa se queda en sus labios.

Ella es tu nakama, ella no te culpa...

-Gracias, Ino... Orihime...

:::

Tus grandes ojos grises miraban la mirada de arrepentimiento tan distinta a la mirada fría de hace unos minutos, veían como sus ojos azules, tan fríos y hermosos te daban a entender que aún eran nakamas. Tal vez el creía que ya no era así y no volvería a ser así; pero ese momento donde te das cuenta de él era el mismo de siempre, ¿Qué importaba el traje que portaba?¿Que importaba el título que se le confirió? Él era el orgulloso Quincy que amaba coser y aun así odiaba los botones*, que le gustaba vestir de blanco y siempre llevaba el uniforme de manera pulcra, cumpliendo las reglas del colegio al pie de la letra. Él era Ishida Uryuu su admirado y querido nakama.

-¡Por kami! ¡Vas a estar bien solo debemos...!- su tono de voy preocupado te daba a entender que no estabas en buen estado. Inclinado sobre tu campo de visión, ¿acaso estabas en sus brazos?, ¿Cómo aquella vez en Soul Society? Donde te protegió de esa zanpakuto voladora... Su boca ahora se mueve y la imagen es borrosa. Sonríes como siempre o haces el intento, estas demasiado cansada.

-Ishida-kun... gracias

Vez su expresión y oyes algo, solo el sonido de su voz porque realmente ya no entiendes. Está preocupado, esta horrorizado.

-Somos amigos, ¿no?- dices sintiendo los parpados pesados, quieres descansar.

Crees que ha dicho que si porque asintió. Estás feliz, recuperaste a tu amigo. Estabas asustada de que ya no volvieran al mundo humano, de que él se quedara con gente que no lo quería de verdad y no verlo acomodarse sus gafas en la escuela después de decir algo muy genial. Ishida-kun es genial. Su voz, sin palabras que entiendas te arrulla.

No sé si cerré mis ojos pero ya no siento dolor. Creo que dormiré un rato...

**Entiendo si quieren matarme, pero es que la idea rondaba por mi cabeza durante meses pero no me gustaba como se plasmaba en papel, NO ODIO a Orihime, pero si tenía ganas de escribir una escena menos feliz donde plasmara su muerte, tratando de más que sadismo, la idea de la chica y sus inocentes pensamientos. Hoy por fin encontré inspiración, por así decirlo y lo escribí. Inicialmente Orihime describiría todo el capítulo pero decidí que fuera de ambos. Me gusta la pareja PERO ACLARO que no hice el fic con intenciones románticas, al contrario, los friendzone a ambos XD pero es que también no estaba de humor para hacer algo gracioso y romántico como mis Ichirukis y mi raro Grimmruki en otros fics. La verdad es que Ishida es de mis personajes favoritos, de este anime y ame que esta saga actual del manga fuera suya. Ya le había tocado a Orihime, Rukia y Chad; era su turno de brillar *w* y el único personaje femenino con quien lo veo es Orihime, sé que a muchos les agrada con Nemu, pero ¡NO!, creo que el cuatro ojos tiene suficiente con su frio padre como para tener una relación con alguien que ni emociones tiene, aunque entiendo que les guste esa pareja, creo(?).**

**ACLARACIONES:**

***RIKKAS: Asi se llaman los poderes de Inoue.**

***Uryuu odia los botones: Tite lo dijo XD**

**Cualquier comentario positivo o negativo, ya saben dónde darlo.**

**NOS LEEMOS LUEGO!**

**BYE-NEE!**


End file.
